


Empires of the past, crazy theories and new friendship

by Bacner



Category: For Honor (Video Game)
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Fourth Wall Breaking, Friendship, Gen, Hitokiri's crazy theories, New Friendship, Ubisoft - Freeform, the glories of the past, the uncertain future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: Centurion is feeling down. Can Hitokiri shake him out of it?
Relationships: Centurion & Hitokiri
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Empires of the past, crazy theories and new friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [janiecarr_38](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiecarr_38/gifts).



> Disclaimer: all characters belong to Ubisoft, I think.

…Sometimes Centurion wonders – just what is he doing here? He cares nothing for warlords, for glory – he and his kind had fought for a great and glorious empire, now long gone, and clearly not coming back, no matter what the others on his team believe, and the ‘what’ is a key word here. Warden is a good leader, Centurion does not begrudge him that, but he is no Caesar, (and his fixation regarding swords vs. sabers doesn’t help him any), he doesn’t care about what was, only about what will be, and while that is a goal that Centurion can be behind of, (and frankly, the Vikings, need to be cut down to size, no argument), it still doesn’t prevent him from feeling displaced every once in a while.

There is Gladiator to make him feel less homesick, supposedly, but the latter is crazy nuts, caring only about the glory of battle, which for him consists mainly of jutting here, there, and every-where with his trident; the two men never had too much in common, not even their roots, and it shows. 

“And what is eating you?” Hitokiri asked, even as she slid over to them.

Centurion glared. One of the latest arrivals, the axe-wielding Samurai has left a mixed impression with her decidedly Gothic take on the world…where were they?

“And what’s up with you?” Centurion shot back. He thought about following the question up with something, but he had nothing – the glory of the empire seemed inappropriate here – so he kept mum. 

There was an awkward pause. “So, uh, why are you moping?” Hitokiri tried again, when it became obvious that Centurion was not seizing the initiative here. 

“I’m thinking about the past, about what was, about what will be,” Centurion shrugged. “Your turn.”

“You know that it’s just fake and we’re just characters in some RPG game?” Hitokiri shot back.

“This just makes it worse,” Centurion replied flatly. “Now get up – let’s see how good your huge war axe is.”

“…You aren’t going to call me crazy in a dismissive way?” Hitokiri blinked, asking in a voice that sounded almost small.

“No, I don’t really care,” Centurion shook his head. “You came over here trying to bond, I presume, and around these parts we bond by fighting.” He paused and added. “Well, okay, there’re also ceremonies, like the ones that Peacekeeper and Kensai have, we can have one of those-“

“Maybe later,” Hitokiri said brightly. “And do you accept my crazy theories?”

“We’ll see…”

End


End file.
